babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
David Robert Jones
| last_seen= | seen_in= | mentioned= | aka= | age= | date_birth= | place_of_birth= | date_death= | death_episode= | profession=Scientist | family= | connections=Mitchell Loeb (co-conspirator), William Bell (disgruntled employee) | sort_name=Jones, David Robert }} David Robert Jones is a high-risk criminal with ties to ZFT and the Pattern, first introduced in , the seventh episode of the first season of . About David Robert Jones is a high-risk criminal with a background in biotechnology, known to traffic genetic weaponry. On his first appearance in , he was imprisoned at Wissenschaft Prison in Frankfurt, Germany due to possession of state secrets. When Mitchell Loeb was incapacitated due to a strange parasite wrapped around his heart, Olivia went to Germany to seek help from Jones due to his background. Once at the prison she was denied access by the warden, as Jones was not allowed visitors from the US. However, she managed to get 14 minutes with him the next morning, but only if Dunham could bring him Joseph Smith, a suspect in Loeb's attack. Jones will give Olivia the cure for Loeb, but only if he can get Smith to answer his question, "Where does the gentleman live?". Unfortunately, Smith is killed during an FBI raid, but Walter tells Peter he can still question him after death, using Peter as his mouthpiece. At the last moment, they finally succeed and Olivia gives Jones his answer -- "Little Hill". He then tells her the chemicals needed to create an antidote, and Loeb's life is saved. In Jones is seen again in Wissenschaft Prison. He makes contact with the outside world through his attorney, Mr. Kohl, and it is revealed he is paying Mitchell Loeb to steal the safe deposit boxes. He requests several items from Kohl -- suntan lotion, Dramamine, a watch, and some US currency. He also requests Olivia Dunham's abduction. Later in the episode, he snaps Kohl's neck, takes his suit, and then puts the items Kohl had brought him to use. Standing in the corner of the interview room, Jones is suddenly enveloped by a bright light -- and moments later he rematerializes in Little Hill Field, Westford, Massachusetts. Loeb and his team had used the stolen safe deposit box items (later revealed to be Walter's DizRay teleporter ( ) to transport Jones to the United States. In , Jones spends two weeks in a decompression chamber, a requirement of being teleported. Shortly afterward, Olivia and the team investigate the death of a man who died faceless, all of his orifices sealed shut. Olivia, now aware of Jones' escape, puts him as her prime suspect, and it proves correct when Jones turns himself in at the FBI Office. He tells Olivia that he plans to kill more people in the same manner unless she cooperates with him and passes a test. Olivia soon recovers his "Evaluation system", a box containing a series of ten 'tests'. The first test requires one to turn off a number of LED lights using only their mind. Thinking he is playing mind games with her, Olivia returns to Jones and refuses to cooperate. However, Jones insists she is capable of passing the test due to a drug called Cortexiphan present in her body. Jones explains this was why they had her abducted, as a spinal tap ( ) is required to confirm Cortexiphan's presence. Initially reluctant, Olivia gets Peter to fool Jones that she passed the light board test, and Jones gives her the location of his next bio-attack. Unfortunately for Olivia and Peter, they discover a bomb containing a similar set of lights, and the only way to defuse it is for Olivia to turn off the lights using her mind. Left with no other choice, Olivia is forced to try and turn off the lights using her mind - and to her and Peter's disbelief, she succeeds. However, when Olivia returns to the hospital to question Jones, she finds that he is gone, a large section of the wall having been broken away. As she stares in shock, Olivia notices a message from Jones written on the wall - "You Passed". In , Jones and two associates were waiting for Nina Sharp when she exited an elevator enroute to her residence. Jones, his identity concealed, shot Nina. In , the Science Team was inquiring into the Sharp shooting. Using security camera footage and voice recognition software, Olivia Dunham and the others verified Jones involvement. After Nina awakened following her surgery for her gunshot wound, she told the agents that Jones stole an extremely powerful energy cell that William Bell had concealed in her artificial arm. Jones was next seen setting up a device on a busy street that caused a shimmering in the air. He was only partially successful; a tractor-trailer without wheels on the trailer appeared mysteriously. Based in identification numbers, the FBI determined that truck tractor-trailer had never been manufactured. Shortly thereafter, Jones and his party showed up at a field where a soccer game was in progress. They set up their device again and there was another shimmer; this time a soccer player who was running toward the shimmer died while being cut into two pieces, only one of which was found. Jones last appearance was near a lake in upstate New York. When the device was placed into operation by the lake, a portal opened between our world and an alternate reality of the world. As Jones walked toward the portal, Olivia shot him twice. He commented to her that the teleportation process he had used to escape from prison, while slowly killing him, had also made him impervious to her bullets. He proceeded toward the portal. Peter Bishop ran up to stand near Olivia. He aimed a device his father, Walter, had called a "plug" at the portal and it closed while Jones was passing through. The closing of the portal killed Jones, slicing his body into two portions. One portion fell to the ground near the shore of the lake; the other was — somewhere. Background : InterPol File: *Is a British citizen - born in London, England on August 8th, 1961. *Speaks English, German, Spanish, (plus at least one other language – not viewable in the screen capture). *Is "1601 CLASSIFIED". Quotes *''"You make two assumptions Miz Dunham, both incorrect. The first is that there is nothing more valuable than my freedom. The second is that I am responsible for the infection of Agent Loeb." - (manipulatating the conversation when Olivia tries to negotiate his only condition - to ask a single question) *"As my employee, it really is none of your concern now, is it?"'' - (to Kohl, when confronted on his particular requirements) *''"The teleporter, it may be killing me, but in the meantime, it's made me something rather special. You see, your bullets just go right through me. And soon, Doctor Bell will see just how special I am. "'' - (to Olivia, final words before Peter kills him by closing the anomaly) Appearances * * * * * Trivia *David Robert Jones is the birth name of David Bowie. (retired musician) Unanswered Questions Category:Frinj Category:Deceased Characters